ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sackchief
Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome Sackchief to the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Here you can make your own cannon, fanon, or even Team Four Star! Or you can bring over pages from the Dragon Ball Wiki (Just copy and paste the contents) and yes that is allowed. Also, please read the Rules before editing. I hope you have a great fun time! reply That is because Wikia staff keep changeing evreything. So now to change your avatar you have to put your mouse over your avtar then click change avatar. Supremegogeta 01:18, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Older brother of a high-ranking member, eh? Hmm.......Gotek's bro? Or are you not gonna tell me? :3 19:51, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Tricksey, tricksey..... 19:56, September 10, 2011 (UTC) What page are you talking about? Supremegogeta 21:14, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry about that I think i might have deleted your apge by mistake let me bring it back. Supremegogeta 21:56, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Note don't add unneeded categories. Supremegogeta 22:02, September 18, 2011 (UTC) No I deleted your page on a mistake. But don't add unneede categories. Supremegogeta 22:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC) One Piece I do like the show a lot! I'm on volume 28 right now, I just saw Eneru for the 1rst time, so far I love the show! Lol I tried to keep up the wiki theme so I found some cool Luffy and Goku pics so I had to upload them! :D 02:12, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I've heard about it, and even looked for it, but I have'nt seen it yet but I really want to! :D 02:17, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Woah, thank you very much this is so cool! Lol Thanks this really is great I'm excited to read! =D 02:23, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Gonu Yeah, it is nice huh? :D It's gonna be embarrising though, because youe drew such an awesome SSJ3 picture! :D SpiritBomb 04:49, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man! My main problem is I always forget to start drawing light, and then it all gos south, so my pictures are really hit or miss usually! :D SpiritBomb 04:59, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Chief, do you know what we're going to draw yet? I'm really excited to be comepeting with such an amazing artist! Oh, and wanna hear something stupid? My computer has had a scanner in it the whole time xD So now my pictures should look a little brighter! :D 01:04, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Chief! :D Could we wait a little while before we have the contest? I wanna draw some pictures of Retzu's new transformation! Also if you get some free time, and you want too, could you please draw Retzu too? I'd be really interested to see how it comes out! :D 05:06, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Well heres his page Retzu. Could you maybe draw him wearing an outift like Vegeta in the buu saga, and if you're coloring yellow please! :D Thanks, but if you wanna relax Chief Drunk college guy: take it easy maaaaan! :P Anything else you need me to describe? :D 05:15, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I look forward to seeing it!!!!! :D :D :D :D 05:22, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey thanks. For christmas, I am getting real nunchucks. So far I have foam ones. I don't remember a time I haven't used them. Seriously. I spin them even when I am asleep. If I had a video of it, I would send it to you. Forgot to leave my sig.JKD20 21:31, October 30, 2011 (UTC)Having no limitation as a limitation.JKD20 21:31, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't have anything to tape it on. Hey! Wanna help me on my wiki? http://jeetkunedo.wikia.com/wiki/Jeet_Kune_Do_Wiki Thanks Thanks! I could use some help. Hey! Hey Chief, how are you? I was wondering if you could please add in a late nomination? :D This guy really deserves it! ^_^ Could you nominate Vegito for Funniest user, and best story wirter? I'll owe you one! 06:09, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much, I'll be quicker next time! ^_^ 06:51, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Chief, whats up? :) Sorry about your award thing, also, who else should I draw for the Christmas card besides Yamcha? 02:08, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Sackchief, just wanted to say that I've really loved your drawings, and thanks for still coming to this wiki. :) 18:49, January 8, 2012 (UTC) No problem, I have a working scanner, so I am planning on uploading a Tao Pai Pai pic I drew. Maybe make a deviantArt account too. Also, I love your avatar, Sackboy Nathan Drake. :D 17:01, January 9, 2012 (UTC)